


Stay

by Sasswolf_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's secrets no one knows. No one but two men who now stand in a "Mexican standoff" in a hotel room with spilled scotch, grief and self loathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

Being in a coma was hell when you were grieving. But Peter knew being alive and seeming in a state of coma-like shock was an entirely different kind of grief. Having heard of Allison's death, he was of course worried for the others of the pack; Derek, Stiles, Lydia, Scott. He'd seen the aftermath. The blood stain that held the memory of Allison's last breath, the echoing pain from both past and present tragedies, the faint echo of Lydia's scream as she had signaled the fallen huntress' demise. Kneeling down, he brushed his fingers over the now dried remnants of the last female Argent. With a sigh, he stood and moved towards the scent. Sadness. Pure unadulterated sadness and a heavy, choking feeling of pain. Looking up as his eyes unknowingly flashed, he knew which of the ones present had felt the worst. Which one he needed to find. Rising to a standing position, he vanished in a run as he traced the scent. It took a lot of willpower not to stop. At last, upon finding the scent had led to a building, he stopped and looked up at the window. It was dark in the window, but the scent he was tracking was too strong not to be the location he was looking for. As he entered the parking lot, blue eyes scanned the area, looking for any trace of trap or way to prevent someone from entering. Stepping up to the doors and taking the elevator, he got off on the floor and paused outside the doors. Closing his eyes, Peter took a deep breath and focused. Yeah, the one he was looking for was here. He could hear the sound of the scotch bottle pouring into a glass. Reaching for the door, he turned it slowly to keep it quiet. When he found it unlocked, he blinked. That wasn't normal.

Shoving the door open and stepping inside the small hotel room, he stopped as the hunter he'd been tracking spun and aimed a gun at him. Raising his hand, Peter watched the human. "Whoa, easy." he said. "I'm here to help."

"And what exactly can you do, Peter?" Chris half-growled, and being honest, he was having trouble keeping his aim steady because of the copious alcohol in his system. 

"I can keep you from killing yourself with alcohol," Peter replied, taking a step. He stopped when Chris' barely trembling hand cocked the pistol. "Chris, seriously."

"Don't talk to me like we're still friends, Peter." Chris warned. "One more step and I will shoot you."

"The way you shot Avery?" Peter asked. "I was there, remember? Trying to get him to come to his senses." He could see the red in bloodshot eyes as Chris stared at him down the barrel of the gun. "I buried him, Chris. Let Gerard believe I had been wounded to protect you." The wolf took another step, which steadied the gun and Chris' hand. 

"Peter, don't. I'll shoot."

Two set of blue eyes met, and Peter's gaze was dead serious. "Then do it." he sneered. He braved another step. "Come on, Chris. Do it." he demanded. Yes, he was playing with fire, but there were things that no one knew. No one but the two of them and right now Peter was depending on that to stop the gun's trigger being pulled. For a long moment, the two men just stared at each other, dead silence dancing between them before Chris uncocked the pistol and tossed it on the bed, moving forward to pull the wolf against him. 

"I can't." he breathed, leaning in to press his mouth against Peter's.

Caught off guard by the kiss, Peter's brain needed a moment to catch up before he was returning the kiss. One arm moved to slip around the hunter's waist, pulling the other male close. Chris tasted like alcohol, but there was an undertone of his actual taste - one he had known before Gerard had forced Chris away from him. An actual whine, no matter how soft, escaped him as Chris pulled away. "I know." he finally answered. He watched the last Argent for a long moment, a plea from his inner wolf begging him to finally stake claim on the human. He fought it, though, as he had years ago. He was only brought from the inner battle by Chris' voice. 

"I need you."

"I know, Chris. It's why I'm here." the wolf replied, reaching his free hand up to rest it on his friend's cheek. "You're plastered beyond reason right now, and you-" he stopped as Chris shook his head. "What?"

"I need you. Us. Like before." Chris slurred. "I need to remember why I followed the code. What it feels like to actually be safe." Somehow managing to pull himself from Peter's hold, he moved to sit on the end of the bed, leaning his forearms to rest on his knees, hands raking through his hair as he fought the sobs threatening him. "Before I got pulled into the opposing world that ruined both of us."

Peter was moving before he gave himself conscious permission. HE sat beside the other. "The past is just that." he said, moving to lay a hand on the hunter's forearm. "Dwelling on it will kill you, Chris. I promise." Carefully, he moved to tilt the hunter's head to make Chris look at him. "I don't want you to die. You mean too much to me for me to just sit back and let that happen." And then he was leaning in to press a soft kiss to the other male. He hadn't expected it to break whatever haze the alcohol had on Chris long enough for the hunter to remember he had strength. Being pulled down to lay on the bed, Chris rolled them so Peter was on top. 

"I missed you, Peter." he admitted softly into the kiss. "I hated that I couldn't stop it."

"Don't." Peter cut him off before he could say anything else. "You didn't know. And it's over." The next phrase that passes Chris' lips stop both of them. 

"I love you."

Peter draws back, looking at the pinned human beneath him. "What?"

"I love you." Chris said. "I loved you back then. I never stopped." Chris had a feeling he'd hate the hangover tomorrow, but he'd be thankful the alcohol had loosened his tongue. "I didn't want to let you go."

It feels like the air has been ripped from his body as Peter watches, listens, as Chris reiterates the words. He can't stop himself as he leans in to kiss the hunter deeply. There's a hunger in this kiss that hasn't been tapped since years before the fire. "I never stopped loving you either,"

"Then stay." Chris manages between small breaks to breathe.

"You know I will." Peter replies, and at that point nothing matters. Even drunk, Chris manages to pull Peter down for a rough kiss that's only the beginning of a long night of coping with the past and present tragedies.


	2. Chapter 2

If the pounding in his head hadn't woken him, the much more pleasant throb in his backside would have. Blue eyes opened a slit to stare at the dingy colored walls, and for a moment, Chris didn't know where he was. He barely moved to adjust when he paused. He was still one with the man behind him. Turning only his head, he tried to steal a quick look. Sure enough, Peter lay tucked against him, sound asleep and holding Chris tight around the waist. Protective, familiar, loving. Something he had dearly missed in the years he'd been torn from the former alpha. Licking his lips, he tried not to smile. He had no right to smile, not when the only person he'd ever loved outside of the man beside him lay cold and dead. Closing his eyes as a shuddering breath broke him, he tried to drift back off. Almost immediately, however, there were warm lips on his neck, soothing and soft. "I didn't mean to wake you," he murmured. 

Peter gave a soft laugh. "As long as it's you, I don't mind in the least." he breathed against the warm skin of his hunter. "Did you sleep?"

"Like death," Chris replied, turning his face to hide it under Peter's head. "And my head is killing me."

"Pretty sure you almost gave yourself alcohol poisoning, Christopher." Peter replied. He let his arm hold the hunter close. "You're gonna be hungover beyond belief for a few days."

"Maybe that's for the best," Chris grumbled, reluctantly moving to part their bodies so he could roll over in the wolf's embrace and tuck his body much more firmly against the older man. "Gives me a reason to postpone everything until I'm better." He felt Peter lay a kiss to his temple, and had a feeling he knew what Peter was about to say. 

"I know it hurts, Chris. Trust me, I know better than anyone." Peter's voice was quiet, the calming lilt as soothing as it had always been. "But do it for Allison. She was the only other decent Argent I've met."

Chris gave a scoff like laugh and nuzzled the younger man. "You mean that you observed."

"Same difference." Peter replied with a faint smile. He knew he probably shouldn't be happy, the only child of the man he loved was dead. But he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of having Chris in his arms again. "But I still believe that she deserves to be mourned. At least by you and her friends."

"You won't come to the funeral?"

Peter gave a slight frown at the panic his hunter tried to hide in those words. "I'll be there, Chris. Of that you can be sure. I just don't know how easy the children will take to my sudden addition to your side." Peter explained. "Our situation is rather precarious, and most of them aren't even aware that wolves mate for life." he explained. "Trying to explain that to them while they mourn the death of their friend isn't exactly a good idea."

A sigh passed Chris' lips before he closed his eyes and nodded. "That makes sense. At least we're not explaining it to Gerard."

"Who said we had to?"

The question stirred something in Chris and he looked up. "You knew he was alive this whole time?" Seeing the wolf nod, he blinked. "Then why-"

"Haven't I killed him?" Peter finished, arching a brow. He shrugged, reaching up to run his fingers through the dirty blonde tresses of the younger male. "Because despite everything he did to break me and my family, he is still your father, Christopher.While killing him would be justified to any code, I refuse to hurt you by killing him."

The words were so much like Peter - his Peter - that Chris had to tuck his head into the wolf's neck to hide the blur in his vision. "I love you," he whispered. 

"I love you, too, Chris." he said. "Now should I order room service or take out?" he inquired, his fingers gently running along the muscled upper arm of the other man. 

Chris managed a weak laugh. "Only you could do that."

"Do what, exactly?" Peter retorted, a playful smile curving his lips as he got a sound out of Chris that wasn't the crying sobs he'd soothed as the hunter had slept. "I'm looking out for your health."

Rolling his eyes, Chris adjusted so he could lay a soft kiss onthe warmth of Peter's lips. "Make me remember why I fell in love with you."

"I would hope so. Since as far as I know, I'm the only person who knows outside of you." the wolf teased, returning the kiss and letting his hand run lower on the bared skin of his human. "Although I suppose we could change that, if we really wanted."

Oh, the images that ran through the hunter's head at the possibilities. A shiver ran down his spine. "We do have quite a bit of time to make up for." he replied, letting one of his hands slip down his wolf's chest. He felt Peter's hand take his to stop its journey, looking up as he watched his wolf with pleading eyes. "Just one day, Peter. Let me lock out the world and forget everything but you for one day." his voice was a whisper as he propped himself up on the arm he'd been laying on and leaned in to nip at Peter's neck. "One day is all I'm asking for, and we can remember the outside world after that. I swear."

As much as the older male wanted to be firm and stay committed to helping Chris plan his daughter's funeral, Peter wasn't given much of a choice as the male nipped at him. His wolf refused to let him be rational at that point, having been starved of any affection from Chris for so long that it was hard to focus on not shifting as he rolled to pin the other man down. "One day, but only because we both need it." he said, his voice a soft growl as he leaned over to kiss the hunter fiercely, smirking at the moan he recieved and rolling his hips down against the bare skin of his mate. Fighting back the shift so he didn't hurt Chris, he gently bit a path down the hunter's chest and in doing so tugged the blankets from them. Seeing the human naked again sent a thrill through Peter and he kissed his way down the hunter's thigh and back in, faintly letting his fangs graze the flesh of the gradually hardening shaft between Chris' legs. "My mate." he breathed as he watched the human arch up against his mouth. Eyes flashing, he leaned in and lapped gently at the head, licking his lips. "God, you taste so good, Chris." He got no precise answer, and seeing as Chris was clenching the sheets tight and trying not to force anything proved that he needed to take his time with the other man. Asudden idea ame to mind and he gave a soft hum. "Relax, Chris." he breathed, running a hand along the inner thigh of the hunter. "I can be gentle. You're likely still sore from last night."

"Sore is good," Chris breathed, blue eyes opening to stare at the ceiling. "Sore gives me something to focus on that isn't my heart breaking." he explained. "Just make me feel safe again, Peter. Please." 

The tone and words used were so out of character that Peter stopped himself and shimmied his way back up the human's body. "You take over." The startled expression on Chris' face was enough of a 'what' to answer. "I don't want to hurt you, Chris. I'd rather die. So you take the lead, you decide how we do this. You've done it before." he leaned in to nuzzle the hunter and smiled. "Do what you feel is right, okay? I'll let you know if I get uncomfortable." That would likely never happen when he was in bed with Chris, but he wanted to be sure Chris understood that he would say something if by a miracle it occured. They had never lied to each other before and Peter refused to do so now. 

Reluctantly, Chris sat up and leaned in to gently kiss and nibble at the wolf's neck. Not the same by any means, as this was like he was painting a trail on Peter's skin with his lips. He urged the older male back to lay down, trailing his hands and lips along faintly scarred chest and kissing each mark. Some wounds he knew Peter refused to let heal, and while no one knew readily, Chris did. And he made sure that Peter knew the scars were as beloved to him as the wolf himself. Striking blue eyes watched up at the wolf as Peter relaxed and closed his eyes. Chris smiled against the hip bone of his wolf. "I forgot how perfect you looked like that." he murmured, gently stroking Peter with one hand as he licked at the large shaft. 

"Like what?" Peter inquired, opening an eye to look at the other man and smile lightly at how difficult it was not to buck into that warm and slightly callused hand. 

"When you're relaxed and actually enjoying something." Chris answered, stroking a little faster before making his way back up Peter's body once the cock he'd been teasing was good and hard. "I like when I get to be what you enjoy."

A quiet laugh left the wolf as his body was scaled and he pulled Chris down for a heated kiss. "I enjoy you even when it isn't sexual." he replied honestly, letting his eyes flash as the younger man situated them and eased the hard shaft into him. A deep moan parted both pairs of lips before Chris was leaning in to kiss the wolf again, thoroughly enjoying how perfect it felt to be one with Peter again. The hunter moved slowly at first, gentle and easy so as not to make the soreness in his hole make him stop. However, every few moments, he would roll instead of move his body up and down, causing a growling moan to escape Peter as he swallowed the noise with a kiss. Peter had to admit that this was probably the worst time to be thinking about finally claiming Chris, but his wolf was goading it to happen, begging, almost salivating to be locked with Chris for a while and enjoy the smell of the two scents permanently mingling on each other. It was pleading and as Chris continued to move, Peter couldn't help but gently rock his hips up to feel himself press deeper, looking for that spot he knew could send Chris over the edge before his wolf got the chance to overtake his mind. Chris apparently noticed the slight change and leaned in to nip at Peter's jawline. 

"Don't." he breathed. 

"Don't what?" Peter asked, opening his eyes to look up at his human as his breathing came in soft pants. 

"Don't fight it. I know that's what you're doing. Just like you did back then." Chris explained. Moving so that his body was still and one hand was on either side of the wolf's face, he stared down at Peter seriously. "I want this as much as you do, so don't fight it. Just claim me this time, Peter." his tone was so serious, it actually shook the wolf's senses. 

"Chris, are you sure?"

No, not really. Chris was hurting and he felt like he wasn't needed. But he loved Peter more than anything in the world and refused to chance living without the other man ever again. He coldn't go through that kind of pain alone for a second time. "Yes. I lost you once, Peter. I can't do it again. I won't. We knew that we were mates long before now, but we fought it, not wanting to hurt each other. I won't stand by and let you go again. This time, if you die, I die with you. Literally. I don't want to be left behind again. I won't watch you die and leave me alone." 

Peter wasn't sure what it was, but there was definitely a possessive sound to the words Chris spoke. Sad, desperate, perhaps scared but it was possessive nonetheless. Peter would normally have brushed it off, but Chris was right. Because of what they were - hunter and werewolf - even back in high school they had feigned as nothing but friends to other people while secretly and desperately making love whenever they had enough time together. While the Hales would never have cared, Gerard would have skinned Peter alive and hung it where Chris was forced to stare at it everyday. That human was so crazy you could smell it. But now? What could possibly be holding them back from finally staking the claim they both wanted so strongly that it ached? Peter didn't want to lie and say tragedy, because that wasn't true. Nothing stood between them and never losing each other again. Propping himself up with one arm, he reached up to gently run his hand over Chris' cheek before leaning up to kiss him. "Alright. Forever this time. No going back." he replied. "I don't care what the others think, it's taken us years to find each other again. I can't survive if you left again, either. So I won't fight it. But remember, we can't reverse this. Once it's done, you're mine forever, Christopher."

"And you're mine, Peter." the hunter replied, giving a soft smile. "I know how mating works, remember? You told me about it when I told you I didn't want to just be friends anymore." His reply was a soft chuckle and Chris was honestly stunned he could manage a smile. But that's how Peter worked for him, how it had always been. Peter was the insanity Chris' all too perfect life needed. Just as he was the order Peter's entire world needed; the anchor he had always and never had. Feeling the wolf roll up into him, he gave a loud moan, leaning in to press closer as he helped guide the two of them to the end they'd been craving for years.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic [also on my ff account], was started my a gifset I saw on tumblr. Damn those gifsets. But the next chapter is almost done, so everyone be prepared. This fic has a lot of feels and I've cried so often writing this.


End file.
